


The Boyfriend Shirt

by TheyKilledAlice



Category: Amour Sucré, My Candy Love, Sweet Crush
Genre: Confessions and sugary sweet things, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyKilledAlice/pseuds/TheyKilledAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just several events of Candy wearing the bf shirt, and the guys' reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nathaniel

Nathaniel

Candy had imagined a lot of things when Nathaniel had invited her for a shopping trip. “Nothing fancy,” he had added quickly, “I just need some new books and I was wondering if you’d be interested in joining me, since you asked if I had any recommendations?” Candy had to supress a tiny smile. Her asking Nathaniel for some book recommendations had been more of an excuse to talk to him, but she never imagined it would turn out like this. A date – sort of. Well, at least they would be spending time alone, in a quaint little book shop… The possibilities were endless, maybe she would finally find the courage to confess to Nathaniel how she really felt about him.

Standing soaking wet at the entrance of Nathaniel’s apartment was something her imagination had not counted on.  
“Boy,” Candy shivered slightly, rubbing her hands over her arms, “that sudden downpour came as a surprise.”

“It certainly did,” Nathaniel replied. He handed her a towel, and she gratefully used it to dry her hair.  
Nathaniel smiled gently as he signalled with his hand and guided her further into his apartment. “Come on in, I’ll make us some hot cocoa. That’ll warm us up.” 

While he made his way to the kitchen, she looked around the room nervously. It was her first time visiting a boy, but more importantly, it was the first time she visited Nathaniel since he started living alone. Alone. Candy’s heart started to speed up at the thought of it and she could feel her face becoming flushed. What was she going to do? Was she ready to confess? She felt something suddenly stroke against her leg and woke up from her pondering. 

“Hey there White,” she greeted the cat, who graciously allowed Candy to pet her. “You’re so lucky, living with Nathaniel, aren’t you?” White purred, as if agreeing with her. “I guess it’s just the two of us” – the cat shot her an annoyed glare – “I mean three of us for now.” Satisfied by the petting, White made her way to the couch, taking place on it like it was a throne. But Candy was too nervous to sit. She was still soaked to the bone, her sweater sticking to her skin uncomfortably, and she didn’t want to soak Nathaniel’s furniture. The sweater really was annoying, so she decided to wrestle it off. A new chill ran down her spine when a draft of cold air hit her exposed arms, and Candy couldn’t help but sneeze. She must’ve been colder than she thought, but the butterflies in her stomach had made her forget temporarily.

At that moment Nathaniel walked back in, two cups of piping hot chocolate in his hands. “That was quite a sneeze,” he said a bit worriedly as he looked up from the cups, “Are you sure you are-” The blond stopped in the middle of his sentence and just stood there, taking Candy in. 

“Nathaniel?” Candy asked, waving a hand in front of him. The boy came to his senses again, a hint of a blush covering his cheeks. He averted his eyes and looked back at the cups. “Uhm, maybe – maybe you should take a shower or something? Just – just so you won’t catch a cold.” He hurriedly put down the cocoa, still averting his gaze. 

Why was Nathaniel acting so strange all of a sudden? Candy looked around, fearing she had done something wrong. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, it’s just that your clothes are really wet, so it would be better if I put them in the dryer and the shower will help you warm up. I’ll bring you a change of clothes in the meantime.” His eyes darted over her body, the blush not leaving his face.

“Okay then”, Candy nodded shyly. Nathaniel’s awkward behaviour seemed to be infectious. She entered the door Nathaniel had pointed towards, and was greeted by a tiny bathroom. There was a shower on the right and a long mirror on her left. Worriedly she glanced at the mirror. She must look like a mess, maybe that was why Nathaniel acted so weird. Her hair was indeed sticking up in some places, strands of hair plastered to her face, but it was still far from that girl in The Ring. Had she said something wrong, then? It was only when she looked at her white top she understood Nathaniel’s reaction. Oh dear. The rain had reached even further than her sweater, and the top underneath was as wet as the rest. Of course it had to be a white top, or as it was now, completely see-through. Candy could see her reflection grow completely red. Still, she made a note of thanking Rosa later. If she hadn’t pushed Candy to get some more ‘mature’ lingerie, she would’ve looked like a complete fool now. At least Nathaniel had reacted in a good way, right?

Candy grinned as she hopped in the shower, softly humming a song from her favourite band to get rid of the remaining tension. Refreshed she left the shower, and found the clothes Nathaniel left for her. They were a size or two too big, so the trousers kept sliding down. Then a tempting thought pooped up. Candy could just envision a tiny Rosa on her shoulder, encouraging her to take some initiative: “You can’t wait for guys to do all the work, dear. Boys can be so slow when it comes to things that have to do with emotions.” She chuckled as she imagined the eye roll that would accompany Rosa’s remark. 

“Nathaniel?”  
He could hear her voice coming from the hall, meaning she must’ve found the clothes he left at the door. He had felt conflicted about entering while she was showering, especially after the – certainly not unpleasant – image of Candy, beautiful Candy covered in drops of rain, her shirt tightly clinging to her tanned skin, accentuating her curves… Nathaniel quickly shook his head. That picture was something he would save for later, when he could indulge in his fantasy and there was no one around to see the embarrassment on his face. 

“In the living room”, he shouted back. In the time Candy spent showering, he had reheated the cocoa and calmed himself down a bit. He plopped on the sofa, scratching behind White’s ears. She purred in delight, inching closer.

Mug in the other hand, he blew over the top before taking a sip. His timing could not have been more impeccable, because right at that moment Candy entered, and it took all of his strength not to spit his cocoa out when he saw her. Her hair was shiny and smooth, a light pink coloured her cheeks. Any other time he would have been entranced by the gentle smile she threw his way, but not now. There was something far more distracting in front of him. So distracting even that he stopped petting White, who slapped her paw against his hand before jumping off the sofa, looking very offended. 

Before him stood Candy, wearing nothing more than the over-sized shirt he had prepared for her. The shirt barely covered anything, allowing him a good view of Candy’s lean legs. She looked more beautiful than ever before. He nearly choked in his cocoa when he finally remembered how to swallow.

“Thanks for the clothes”, she smiled, grabbing the other mug and settling down next to him. Nathaniel couldn’t look away from those legs, how they moved towards him and came within reach.

“Yeah, n-no problem”, he quickly answered back, whipping up his head to look anywhere but her exposed legs. 

She giggled shyly, pointing at the shirt. “I hope you don’t mind, but the trousers kept dropping, so I only put on the shirt.”

Nathaniel hummed. “I should’ve thought about that. Sorry.” Again his gaze went over her, and he feared Candy had awakened him to some weird kink. Or maybe his feelings had been cropped up for too long and he could no longer stop them from coming out. Either way, he was screwed. Here he was, alone with the girl he was in love with, and said girl was wearing one of his shirts, and if he didn’t do something quickly, his stupid mouth would just ruin everything.

Candy blinked slowly, cosying up with the warm mug in both her hands. And then everything just clicked. This was it, this was the situation he would love to come home to. Candy in his sofa, in his shirt, cuddling up to him. That was all he ever wanted, and logic be damned. He would risk their entire friendship, he knew, but Nathaniel was no longer the boy that just put up with everything. He was no longer his dad’s punching bag. It was Candy who made him realise. It had to be her and no one else.

“Candy,” he started, shifting his body in her direction. She looked up from her mug. 

“Hmm?”

“Don’t freak out. What I’m going to say may surprise you, but I decided to act on my feelings, instead of ignoring them.”

Her eyes grew a bit wider. She put down the cocoa, sensing that what was to come was of great importance.

“I like you”, Nathaniel declared. “It has to be you. And I know you may not feel the same way about me, but I’m tired of just making excuses. I like you, Candy. I really, really like you.”

He nervously looked down, afraid of her reaction, but then he felt arms wrap around his back and Candy’s warm breath on his ear. “Me too,” she sighed, “I really like you too!” 

The next moment Nathaniel brought her face closer to his and their lips connected. It was a soft, gentle kiss that warmed his very bones. Candy fitted perfectly in his arms, and the way her lips moved against his… 

After what seemed like hours their lips separated. Both were blushing furiously, but their eyes sparkled.

Candy giggled. 

“What?” Nathaniel smiled against her forehead, dropping soft kisses on it.

“We’ve only been together for five minutes, and I’m already wearing the boyfriend shirt.”

“You don’t hear me complaining”, Nathaniel laughed in return.

They both smiled at each other, and soon their lips connected again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on doing the other guys if I ever find motivation.  
> Idk why I even started with Nath, he's not even in my top 5.


	2. Lysander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I technically based this on a scene from the Amour Sucré manga (if you read it, you'll know which one ^-^)  
> Also I have still no idea how formatting works on this site.

 

“Lys-chou, I’ve got some more shirts for to you to fit. I’ll leave them outside the cubicle, alright?” Rosa’s voice sounded delighted and without waiting for an answer, Candy could hear her traipsing away again to get even more clothes. Candy glanced at the mountain of dresses and trousers in her own cubicle. Sighing softly, she wondered how she ended up being Rosa’s personal dress-up doll when she was supposed to be on a date with Lysander.

That morning, Candy had woken up before her alarm even got a chance to start playing ‘I’m Too Sexy For My Shirt’ - _one_ time she had lend Alexy her mobile– and had jumped out of bed. Softly humming, she had picked out an outfit, the cute button-up shirt and shorts Lysander liked so much and put her hair up. It was a delightful Saturday, and Candy had a date with a particular silver-haired poet. Even though they had been dating for several months now and had done far more embarrassing things than going for a walk in the park, she couldn’t help the fluttering of her heart every time she thought of him. Any time spend with Lysander was bliss, whether it was a cosy night in, hugging together on the cramped couch in Lysander’s and Leigh’s apartment or a night picnic under the stars, she loved it all.

She quickly woke up from her wandering thoughts, slapping her cheeks to get back to reality. “Get it together, me” she muttered to herself, her cheeks red from both the slapping and the blush that had crept on her face  while she was losing herself in fantasies again. The clock let her know it was almost time to meet with Lysander, so Candy grabbed her handbag and rushed out the door as quickly as her legs could carry her.

There he stood, waiting in the shade of the old oak they had agreed to meet up at. She took a second to admire just how handsome he was, her very own daydreamer. She put on a big smile at that thought, the way she could proudly say he was hers, and she was his. It had not been easy to open the way to his heart, but once he let her in, she was surprised at the passion that lay hidden behind those differently coloured eyes.

Candy ran up to him, a big smile plastered on her face. Lysander had not noticed her yet, so she quietly crept up behind him: “Whatcha doing there, handsome?”

Lysander turned around, and the eyes that had looked hazy before became focused only on her. A gentle smile replaced his pensive look and he carefully took her hand. “Hello, Candy,” he pleasantly replied. Candy loved that voice. Lysander was not really talkative, at least not all the time, but he could give a few words so much more meaning. She could detect elation in the way her name rolled off his tongue, a heart-warming kindness, even a slight edge of nervousness. To hear him speak, and to touch him, that was all Candy needed to understand him.

She squeezed his hand in acknowledgment. “So, what are the plans for today?” They had met up in the park for a relaxing walk, but plans like that always changed whenever Lysander was involved. Sometimes he forgot to bring utensils for the picnic and they had to eat with their hands, and sometimes he would surprise her by dragging her to a secret spot to watch the stars. Her poet was a romantic at heart and an adorable klutz, so she never knew what was in store.  
 

Lysander opened his mouth to answer her when Candy’s ringtone suddenly sounded.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot to put it on vibrate. I’ll do it- Why is Rosa calling?”  
 

Lysander shrugged his shoulders, looking as clueless as Candy.  
 

Candy scrunched her eyebrows. “I swear I remember telling her we were one a date, it’s rare for Rosa to interrupt”, she grumbled, picking up. “Hello, Rosa?”  
 

“Oh Candy! I’m soooo glad you picked up. I’m sorry for intruding on your lovey-dovey time, I really am but Leigh and I are in desperate need of help. The new shipment arrived and we need to find new outfits and stuff, so we need some models to show the clothes so we can make adjustments. Can you and Lysander please come and help us out? I promise you won’t regret it!” Rosa pleaded pitifully. She had spoken so fast and insistently Candy had not even managed to get a word in between.  
 

“Uh…” Candy looked over at Lysander, who shot her an inquiring gaze back. “Hold on a moment, Rosa.” She put a hand over the speaker and explained the situation.  
   
“Lysander, I do owe her one for, you know,” Candy blushed lightly, “helping us get together. And I know you probably have something amazing planned, and I really was looking forward to our date, but I can’t ditch Rosa when she needs my help.” She put on her biggest doe-eyes, knowing how weak Lysander was against that look.  
 

“Our help,” Lysander corrected. He smiled, his strong hand stroking Candy’s cheek to assure her it was okay. “A date at my brother’s shop, it is quite original in a way”, he chuckled. His hand left her cheek, and Candy already missed the warmth but not for long, because he took her hand instead and nodded.  
 

Candy gave him a quick peck and let Rosa know they would be there in fifteen minutes.  
  
“Shall we?” her poet asked charmingly.  
   
She tugged on his hand, a light step in her walk.

* * *

 

“Holy hell, Rosa, you weren’t kidding when you said you needed help.” Candy gasped when she looked at the chaos formerly known as Leigh’s shop. “You should open a box shop instead, you’ve already got the stock”.

Leigh smiled apologetically but Rosa, well versed in the art of sarcasm, just shrugged her shoulders with a look of ‘nothing we can do about it’. She handed Lysander and Candy some boxes and a cutter with the directions “Open these” and went to the back to get some more items.

   
After a couple of hours they finally got most of the stuff sorted out. “Alriight!” Rosa clapped her hands excitedly, “now the real fun can beginning.”  
   
Candy gulped instinctively when she saw the look on Rosa’s face and briefly wondered if she ever would see daylight again. Judging from Lysander’s expression, he was thinking the same thing. Eventually Rosa pushed them inside two cubicles and gave them each a ton of clothing items. The style of them varied from the Victorian style Lysander, Rosa and Leigh wore on a daily basis to more everyday clothes. She tried on all kind of different things. Candy was just busy wringing herself into a tight fitting dress – how do women breathe in this thing – when Rosa shoved the curtain out of the way, her eyes shimmering.  
 

“Candy, how’s this last dress? Oh, that looks absolutely divine. Here, I’ve got the perfect pair of shoes,” she held up a pair of elegant black pumps with a bow at the front, “Hmm, it does sit a bit tight, doesn’t it?”  
  
Candy nodded. She could only nod, cause the dress restricted her chest too much to speak. Rosa hastily loosened up the strings on the back, and Candy could finally breathe again. “Ha, thanks Rosa. Guess I’m not really the right size for a dress like this.”  
   
“Nonsense, the size is fine”, Rosa retorted. A sly grin spread across her face. “The only thing is that you’re a bit big here.” She grabbed Candy’s chest jokingly and Candy gasped in surprise.  
   
“R-Rosa”, she reddened. In a more quiet voice she hissed, “Lysander is right next door, he can hear you, you know.”  
   
The grin didn’t leave. “It’s okay, Lys-chou won’t be bothered by something like this, will you Lys-chou?” Rosa asked louder.  
   
There was a moment of silence before an answer from the other cubicle came: “Rosa, don’t tease Candy too much.” He said it resolutely, yet Candy could hear the wavering in his voice. He must be as embarrassed as she was. It made her happy really, a smile naturally popped up.  
   
Rosa winked at her in the mirror and went back outside. “Yeah, yeah.”, she sighed dramatically. “No come out and show me the goods, don’t forget you have a job to do here.”  
   
“I don’t know if being a dress-up doll really counts as a job, Rosa”, Candy objected while grinning. She pushed the curtain aside to reveal Rosa’s handpicked outfit: a short, sleeved black lace dress with knee socks and pumps. Around her wrist, a variation of golden bracelets. It was a perfect outfit to go out in.  
 

“Hmmm, that looks really good. Leigh, dear, come look at this.” Leigh nodded approvingly. “Depending on the accessories, we can make this more of a casual outfits, so maybe we should display both versions?” The two lovebirds started discussing the possibilities of the outfit, and Candy turned around when she heard a curtain open.  
 

 _Wow_. She could hardly tear away her eyes from the boy that stood before her. Candy was so used seeing Lysander in Victorian clothes that she never imagined he would look this good in more casual clothes. The teal shirt hugged his body, showing off his slightly muscled build. The sleeves were rolled up, and around his wrist was a leather bracelet Combined with the black ripped trousers, and Dr. Martens, he was a sight for sore eyes.  
   
Rosa let out an excited yelp, but Candy was too much entranced to notice her environment. It was only when Lysander came up to her, that familiar smile gracing his lips, that Candy realised it really was Lysander and she was not in the middle of a dream.  


* * *

 

“You look amazing”. His eyes glided along her body, taking in how defined her form looked in this dress. He had committed Candy’s curves to memory a long time ago – the one thing he could never forget- but was still amazed how absolutely bewitching she looked. The way she looked up at him, eyes filled with love. Her warm smile. The warmth that radiated from her body and made her almost seem glowing. The soft curve of her shoulders, her slender fingers that intertwined with his. She was his. He still could not believe it.  
  
He had expected Candy to react in any way, to look down while smiling, or even say something like “Right back at you”, but she just stood there frozen. Lysander became increasingly worried when he called her name and there was still no response.

   
“Candy?”, he inquired a second time, bringing his face closer to hers.  
   
Candy’s eyes widened and she blinked a few times before she looked at Lysander.  
   
“Lysander.” She said so sensually, it was almost a moan. “You look- you’re so beautiful.” Realising she had said what she was thinking out loud, she started backpedalling. “I meant, you look so different from usual I had to pinch myself – no wait-“, Candy stuttered, looking flustered.  


Lysander chuckled, and his worry disappeared. If the reason for her being dumbstruck was him, then he was completely okay with that. “Maybe I should dress more often like this, since you seem to like it so much.” He smiled victoriously. Candy had a way of getting under his skin and occupy his thoughts. It was nice to evoke a similar reaction from her for once.  
 

Candy noticed the smile in his tone, and pouted. She wanted to deny it, but instead admitted begrudgingly: “Better not, or I’ll have to tear other girls from your arms.”  
   
Before Lysander could say anything in return, Candy had turned around and pulled the curtain of the cubicle. With a light hum, Lysander too returned to change back into his regular outfit.  
 

At least, that was the plan, if it were not for the fact that his shirt seemed to be missing.

_Did I forget to wear a shirt today?_

 

* * *

 

As soon as Candy pulled the shirt over her head, she noticed something was wrong. She didn’t remember it being this big. She had definitely more room than this morningwhen she put it on. Her mind immediately went to the possibility of her having shrunk, but since this was not _Alice In Wonderland_ , and she didn’t eat or drink anything strange, that idea was quickly dismissed. Puzzled she peeped out of dressing room, shirt half open, hanging loosely around her frame. “Rosa,” she shouted, “Can you come here for a second?”  


“Candy?”, Lysander asked from beside her. Or to be more correct: partly naked Lysander asked beside her. He stood outside of the cubicle, looking completely dumb-founded. It wasn’t the first time that Candy saw him like that, still, she could certainly appreciate the view.  
   
She let go of the curtain, momentarily forgetting about all the confusion. “Lysander, why are you standing there half naked?”  
   
No response.  
  
She curiously looked up at him, hands behind her back. Then she noticed how he looked at her, or more importantly, at the way the half open shirt showed just the right amount of skin to be completely entrancing. The situation dawned upon her. Despite the blush creeping up on her cheeks, she was going to pay Lysander back for making her so flustered a few minutes ago. With the most innocent smile she could muster, she turned to him, bending a bit forward when reaching for his cheek.  
 

“Lysander.” She said again, in a more sultry voice. The thought that he could want her like this, made her even more excited. Lightly finger stroked his cheek, a touch light as feather. Lysander could do nothing but let his eyes wander over everything that was visible – and what was not. Candy chuckled.  
 

“That’s…” he finally whispered, his voice husky.  
   
“Hmmm”, Candy hummed flirty, still stroking.  
   
“My shirt.”  
   
Candy laughed tenderly. “Eloquently put.”  
   
Lysander visibly gulped, and stretched out his hand to touch her. She could see the longing in his vibrant eyes, and knew he felt the same as she did. He pulled on the hem of the shirt when-  
 

“Sorry guys! Seems like there was a slight mix-up when I was putting the other clothes away”, Rosa waved a white button-up shirt around. “Oh,” she uttered, instantly understanding what was going on, “by all means, do continue.”  
 

The guilty party turned absolutely crimson. Candy snatched her own shirt and went inside the dressing room, Lysander meekly followed.  
   
A few moments later, they stepped back outside, now wearing their own outfits. Their nerves hadn’t completely died down yet, just like the excitement.  
   
“Thank you so much for helping today, guys,” Rosa said, looking pleased with herself. She threw a little wink Candy’s way and went on, “Leigh, darling! You know, I feel like having an evening date. Let’s go out tonight!”  
 

“Really”, Leigh answered, wrapping his arm around Rosa’s shoulder. “You just said you wanted a night in-” An elbow found its way to Leigh’s stomach and while he whimpered Rosa sweetly answered: “What are you talking about? Come on, Leigh.” She practically started pulling him along. Finally Leigh understood her intentions. He threw his little brother the keys. “Lysander, close up the shop, will you?”  
 

“And then give the keys to Candy, because otherwise you’ll lose them and be locked out of the apartment”, Rosa added. “Later guys! Don’t wait up for us, we’ll be away for a loooooong time.”  
   
They left in a whirlwind, and a few moments of silence passed before Lysander awkwardly scratched his head. “Do you, uhm, want to come upstairs?”  
 

The way he said it implied so much more. Candy could discern the want in his voice, which wasn’t hard, because she felt the same.  
 

She nodded and started walking toward the stairs at the back of the shop, that led up to the brother’s apartment, but Lysander’s hand pulled her back by her arm. She felt his strong arms embrace her, and lifted her head, where her lips met his in a heated kiss. A kiss of promises that would very soon be realised. Lysander pulled her even tighter by her waist, until Candy was pressed against him.  
  
_So warm_.  
  
Their kiss ended, and Lysander seemed to want to say something.  
  
“What is it?”, she asked, showering his neck with tiny kisses.  
  
He hesitated for a second, but seemed to become more resolute. “Do you think you could wear that outfit from just now again?”  
  
“You mean, your shirt?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
A grin formed on Candy’s face before she put her hand on Lysander’s chest, purring: “ _Only_ the shirt?”  
  
In the now silent shop, Lysander’s face reddened. He nodded again, a bit ashamed.  
  
Candy pulled him in for another kiss, then took him up the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N1: I like Lysander way too much, did you notice?  
> A/N2: I also like Rosa way too much. Halfway through this was almost going to be a Rosa/Candy fic.  
> A/N3: You really think Rosa made a ‘mistake’ when putting away the clothes? ;)  
> Thanks for likes, reviews and stuff, it really motivates me to keep writing ( what can I say, I thrive on attention)  
> Up next is Castiel!


	3. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weak Castiel gets an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay so just a short fluffy story, simple  
> Also me: starts rambling oncharcters' psychology

** CASTIEL **

 

Being sick was something for losers. Castiel did not get sick, ever. The fact that his throat felt like he had gargled with sand and that the whole room seemed to be spinning, was absolutely no indication of illness. After all, Castiel did not get sick.

“I gotta feed Demon”, Castiel mumbled, his voice hoarse. Dragging himself out of bed with some considerable effort, he went downstairs for a glass of water and Demon’s breakfast. His loyal friend greeted him as he set foot in the kitchen, but was soon distracted when he heard the unmistakable sound of his bowl getting filled. “Always the gourmet”, Castiel snickered, before a cough interrupted. He scratched his dog behind the ear a few times when another dizzy spell hit him.

“Dammit, I am not sick, no way.” It felt like someone was slowly pushing needles through his head. “Just need to lie down for a couple of minutes, and I’ll be good to go.”

 

\-----------------

 

He woke up to the feeling of someone gently threading their fingers through his hair, softly humming a tune.

_A lullaby_? he wondered sleepily, eyes still closed. Despite the discomfort of a pounding head, he actually felt at ease. Safe, calm, loved. It was impossible that his mom was here, she had just left for an international flight with his dad two days ago.

Castiel revelled in the sensation for a few more minutes, but then compelled his heavy eyelids to open at last. There she was, her face close enough for him to see through the haze of lingering sleep.

_Candy._

Her name resounded in his head like the sweet lullaby she was currently humming. He didn’t know the particular song, but the way she lovingly whispered its words, all the while caressing his hair, made it his favourite song in the world.

Castiel tried to speak her name. The sound came out as a huff that stung in his throat. Still, Candy seemed to have noticed him stirring, for she turned her eyes on his face now. A small smile graced her lips as she looked into his eyes.

“Hey there, bad boy. Feeling better?”

Since his voice had decided to no work, he simply nodded. Castiel pulled himself up in bed and let his head rest against the pillow. Everything ached: his muscles, his head, his throat, yet the simple fact there was someone with him immediately soothed the pain, if only by a little.

He was reminded of when he was younger, his mom fussing about his bed whenever he was sick. She made gallons of chicken soup and made sure to have enough medication to provide a whole drugstore. When he got older, and his parents became busier with work, it had always been just him – and Demon, not that he was any help. Lysander was usually the only person who knew he was even sick, and Castiel forbade him from visiting. He didn’t want to infect his friend, but even more, he didn’t want to show anyone his weak side.

Up until now, Castiel had been able to get through illness by himself. Leave it to Candy to make all his effort worthless.

Before he could open his mouth again and ask why and how she was even here, Candy handed him a glass of water and some painkillers.

Gratefully, he took them, only now realising how thirsty he really was. The cool water helped. He could think a little more clearly, and his voice somewhat returned. It still was raspy, but enough to actually use for conversation.

“So, what are you doing here, dear? Missed me so much you sneaked into my bedroom? Pretty ballsy.” Castiel tried to put up a playful front, afraid to show how miserable he was feeling, even to his own girlfriend. He didn’t want to rely on her. Candy had already helped him through so much, he needed to show that she could depend on him. He wanted to be her strength. Being babied by her while lying in his bed did not really contribute to that image.

From her inquisitive look, Candy didn’t seem to buy it. “Well, mister tough guy, we actually had a date planned today. I guess you really are out of it if you forgot about that. I mean, who would want to miss all this?” – she gestured to herself- “You never showed up, and you didn’t pick up your phone, and when I came to your apartment, I found the door unlocked.”

She heaved an exasperated sigh, resembling that of a middle-aged mother who has been through too much. “You should really fix your bad habits, Castiel. Unless you want to invite burglars?”

Castiel heaved his shoulders with an apologetic grin. “Who knows, they could always be pretty cool people.”

“At least pretend to be sorry, Castiel.” She shook her head, indicating that the discussion was over.

Her look softened again: “For now, just focus on getting better, okay?” While she said this, she lifted up a hand, and caressed Castiel’s cheek, before putting it on his forehead.

“You’re still running a bit of a fever. Are you in pain? Do you need anything?”

Castiel simply grabbed her hand from his forehead and pressed her fingers against his cheek again. “Just this. Your hands are cool.” He couldn’t help but indulge for a moment. Candy had a way of breaking down his defences, and with him still being a bit fuzzy, it was even easier for her to worm into his heart.

Lovingly, Candy smiled at him, perhaps glad that he at least allowed this much. Her other hand soon enveloped his left cheek, and she pressed a little kiss on the top of his nose.

Things like this should not bother him as much as they did. Even such a little gesture made Castiel’s heart skip a beat, and he knew – once again- that he could never win from Candy.

She wasn’t a flawless being: she liked to fight him on every point, she got too hyped up over things, she cared too much for others in general. That in itself weren’t bad things (perhaps maybe her stubbornness, and how it clashed with his own), but it meant that she was often swept up in a whole array of emotions. Candy was too defenceless for her own good, and he was afraid someone would try and take advantage of that – like Deborah had with him. Even though Castiel knew she could stand her ground – she could stand up to _him_ , after all- he still wanted to be there for her. Because Castiel was certain that she would be there for him. She was here for him right now.

Emotion overwhelmed him, and the illness made him reckless. The little voice in his head, the one that presumably controlled his ego, tried to warn him. It was too late. Before he truly realised it, his arms had enveloped Candy’s waist and pulled her on the bed. Half delirious, he rested his head on her shoulder, pushing his nose into her wavy dark hair.

_She smells like sunshine and shampoo._

It took another minute for him to realise he knew the scent of this shampoo. It wasn’t Candy’s usual smell, since she favoured the sickly sweet strawberry kind. This one was more subdued, with a hint of … citrus? It smelled exactly like the one he used on a regular basis.

Maybe the painkillers kicked in or maybe his brain decided to work properly again, but he finally could asses the current situation. He leaned back, to find a furiously blushing Candy. With the way he had pulled her to him, she was now straddling his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders. Castiel would have made some witty comment about her being eager, were it not for the fact that something even more interesting caught his eye.

_Holy fuck._

Candy was clad in a loosely fitted band shirt. That in itself wouldn’t have been much of a shock, were it not for the fact that Castiel recognised this particular one. It was of one of his favourite bands, and even more, the short was _his_. On Candy, it looked like a really short dress, that was now scrunched up, leaving Castiel to admire the way her well-shaped, tanned thighs looked.

He had seen her in a bikini before, and even less than that. It didn’t take away from the fact that there was a certain something about seeing your girlfriend in one of your own shirts. It was said to be a favourite of many boys, and boy, for once he agreed with the masses.

Candy looked positively beautiful. She seemed embarrassed about the position, or the attire, maybe both and tried to wriggle out of his hold, but Castiel tightened his grip. He wasn’t going to let her go without an explanation.

_Talk_. He needed words. A quite difficult feat to complete when your girlfriend is drop-dead gorgeous and has her legs practically wrapped around you.

“Wha – why- you… my shirt..”, Castiel babbled, is eyes wide as he looked at Candy, and back at her shirt, her exposed legs.

_Good job, brain_.

 

\-------------

 

Candy immediately regretted her decision to wear his shirt. At that time, she had been given no other choice than to take one of Castiel’s shirts. She had hoped he would’ve been too out of it to actually notice until her shirt was dried, but the advancement of medication had worked against her. Right now, she found herself on top of her boyfriend in a very compromising position.

When Castiel had suddenly had pulled her to him, and she had fallen in his arms, she had been too surprised to immediately react. All of a sudden, it had seemed as if something inside of Castiel had broken. Another one of his defences had tumbled down, and for a split second Castiel had let his emotions take control. The fever was probably to blame for it, more than she was, still Candy found it a bit of an accomplishment. She knew Castiel didn’t like to show his weaknesses, for what exact reason she didn’t know.

Ever since they had gotten together, he had become better at expressing what he wanted, even though it was often still laced with sarcasm. They had learned to compromise in some areas (stubborn as they both are), and had become more open with their emotions. Candy opened up to Castiel about her insecurities, and he would hold her close, listen quietly, and tell her everything would be okay. In turn, Castiel sometimes drop his tough guy act. When he felt low, when something shook him up or he would have an anxiety attack, he would look for her. And she would be there, holding his hand, calming him down or give him some space, if that was what he needed.

Dating Castiel involved a lot of touching, reaffirming the other was there. It put him at ease to run his hands up and down Candy’s back, and she gladly returned the favour. Every little caress and kiss soothed their souls, and showed they were not going anywhere. Candy got used to that.

What she still wasn’t used to was things like this, when Castiel’s eyes lit up with a certain passion. His eyes were glazed over from the fever, yet clearly another heat was building.

Candy tried to get out of his embrace, more out of embarrassment than anything else. Castiel would never force her into anything without her being okay with it. His arms won the fight, and with glowing cheeks, she glowered at him. He returned her look with his trademark smirk, a little too self-satisfied.

When Candy stopped her fruitless struggle, Castiel’s hands slipped lower, and settled on her hips. They lightly held them in place there, and questioned the situation with his eyes.

Candy heaved another sigh. She didn’t really want to tell him why exactly she was wearing a shirt, because he would probably be embarrassed by it. She had wanted to nurse him for a little bit longer, with him allowing more than usual.

“Please don’t get upset, okay.” She looked directly into Castiel’s grey eyes, holding them hostage. Her hands left his shoulders and settled on his cheeks.

He meekly nodded, now more confused than anything else.

“When I came to look for you – mind you, I actually called you first, I didn’t just storm up here – I found you in bed, badly panting and covered in sweat. So I came to your side and tried to take your temperature and… uhm… you woke up for a second and … threw up on me.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide, before he slumped back into the pillow. His brow was creased and he rubbed his face while muttering “just kill me now, Jesus Christ.”

 

Hands pulled him back up. “Listen here, you dimwit.” Candy’s tone was fierce. She would not let this boy retreat in himself, or blame himself for something that was only human. “It’s completely okay. Look, I’ve taken a shower. My clothes are in the washer. Nothing is your fault. Don’t go blame yourself for something so stupid.”

 

\-----------------

 

The boy couldn’t help but nod at the way Candy lectured him. He felt like crap, both because of the incident and the illness, yet hearing Candy say those words made him feel less guilty.

_Maybe it’s okay to rely on someone for once. Even if you puke all over that person._

Candy went back to rubbing his cheeks, his hair, then his back, all to assure everything was all right. “Besides,” she huffed, when it became clear he was not going to argue with her, “you would’ve done the same for me.” She pressed a soft kiss on his lips that only lasted a second, before sinking her head on his shoulder.

Arms engulfed her back. “Ah yes,” Castiel grinned, “I would have looked positively divine in one of your shirts.”

Candy let out an annoyed groan. “You wish”, she whispered back.

“I agree, you look much better.” Candy looked up at him from his shoulder. She seemed a bit surprised at the sudden compliment.

“What?” Castiel defended, “C’mon, I compliment you all the time, no need to look so shocked.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who used to call me _planche à pain_.”

“That’s all in the past”, he shrugged, “besides, you have nothing to worry about.” He pressed her closer to him, until there was no more room between them.

“Hmmm, Castiel, flattery will get you nowhere.” Candy giggled slightly, and Castiel revelled in the sound of it, so close to his ear. He could feel Candy’s heartbeat – or was it his own? He didn’t know. He didn’t care.

“And here I thought it would at least get me under your shirt. Oh wait, my shirt. I think you should give it back now. Right now.” His finger lightly drew a line across Candy’s spine and it made her shudder. One of her weak spots, Castiel had discovered some time ago. He nibbled her ear, before trailing soft kisses along her neck

“Hold on there, cowboy. You”, she booped his nose, “are still running a fever. Patients should rest. Doctor’s orders.”

“I don’t believe you’ve ever been to medical school.” He grumbled, but obediently slid back down, his hands leaving Candy’s back.

“Shhhh, no complaining.” To his surprise, Candy shifted, lifting up the covers and sliding beneath them. She hugged him in return. “I’ll stay here tonight, my parents think I’m staying over at Rosa’s”

“- Candy”, Castiel interrupted.

She shook her head: “Don’t worry, Castiel, this is an exception. I have no intention of sneaking about and keeping you a secret. I mean, they know we’re dating and all.”

He was satisfied by her answer. He didn’t want a repeat of when they first started dating, and they had to constantly watch their backs. He also didn’t want to say goodbye to the welcoming warmth that was radiating from Candy’s body. He hugged her back, her head comfortably tucked in under his chin, resting on his chest.

“We’ll sleep for a bit, and then I’ll make dinner. Sound okay?”

Castiel hummed, already getting pulled in by sleepiness. “When I’m better, you better wear that shirt again.”

Candy smiled. She pressed a kiss, deeper than the previous one, to Castiel’s lips. “We’ll see. If you’re a good boy.” She laughed softly before returning her head to his chest.

 

Being sick was something for losers. Castiel did not get sick, ever. But when Candy is there to nurse him back to health, he couldn’t help but think maybe being sick once in a while wasn’t so bad. Maybe.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so late, I've started a summer job and boy, is it taxing. Writing Castiel was so much fun, I love this studdorn dickhead so much.
> 
> Thank you for reading, the kudos, everything!
> 
> Next up is Armin. Still debating whether or not to write a Kentin chapter since (no offense to his fans) I think he's creepy af and I can't seem to grasp his personality.


	4. Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin being a sore loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams fist on table* WHERE ARE THE PARENTS?
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the lay-out, it's the best I could do

Armin

 

“YOU WIN!” a voice boomed.  
The brightly coloured letters flashed across the screen as Luigi rode his victory lap.

Armin was used to seeing those words, and hear the sweet bells of victory. Only this time, they weren’t for him.

They were both sitting cross-legged in front of Armin’s personal television, in the middle of a weekend sleep-over. Technically, Candy and Alexy were the people having a sleep-over and Armin just happened to be the brother of Candy’s best friend. And since three months ago, he also officially held the title of Candy’s boyfriend, a fact he often referred to as ‘his greatest unlocked achievement yet’. Whenever he said that, Candy would roll her eyes dramatically and woefully complain about how her boyfriend was the biggest dork that ever roamed the earth. 

Alexy had been called away - ‘personal business’, he had grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “Since I can’t leave my guest without entertainment, I guess you’ll have to do.” Alexy gracefully pushed Candy in Armin’s room before throwing in a fat wink that Candy didn’t see. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do~” He waved and slammed the door shut.

Nerves had overtaken Armin instantly. Despite all his experience with romance – his dating sim collection was truly impressive – he didn’t know what to do next. One smile from Candy and his usual relaxed demeanour vanished into thin air. Sure, they had kissed on numerous occasions, but every time it still left him breathless. He just didn’t want to screw this up. Life had no ‘try again’ button.

So Armin did what Armin does best, and he roped Candy into a gaming competition. They decided on Mario Kart, and settled on the comfy cushions, controllers in hand. Now he was in his element and Armin found himself able to somewhat concentrate on the screen, instead of on Candy’s soft lips and the way her dark hair fell over her bare shoulders, her eyes brimming with excitement as the familiar tune sounded. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you pushed me off the road right before the finish!” he grumbled, chucking down his Wii remote. “That’s cheating.”

He turned towards Candy, who was now striking a victory pose, making finger guns and going “pew-pew”. Oh dear, she had been hanging out with him too much. 

“Oh Armin”, Candy snickered, “get that controller out your butt just because I won. Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

“How dare you! Mario Kart has been my loyal companion for years, I could never hate it.” Arin was returning Candy’s taunting with a makeshift indignant tone. He hugged the game case close to his heart, stroking it like a dear friend.

She shuffled closer to Armin, lightly tapping the Mario Kart case. “So I guess you love it more than me, huh?” She put up big doe eyes that were slightly looking up at him.

Armin narrowed his eyes. He knew she was faking it but she looked so adorable doing it that his thoughts became one big jumbled mess.

“I- uh-I- No?” he ultimately came up with. He scrambled to his feet so there was more distance between him and the unnecessarily attractive face that kept distracting him. If this was a game, then Armin was losing. Badly. But games were his thing, and he was not going to give up without a fight. 

That’s when an idea hit him. And it was the best damn idea ever.

Armin spun around on the heels of his feet, the case long forgotten. “Hey Candy, how would you feel about raising the stakes?” A sly smirk crept on his face while the promise of a devilish plan lay on his lips.

Momentarily, Candy was confused, even more so when she saw the self-assured expression Armin wore. She fell back on the cushion with a thud and her fingers started playing with a strand of hair. “Okay, I guess? What are you thinking of? ”

He inched closer still wearing the same smirk. “All or nothing.”

“All or nothing?” Candy hummed thoughtfully. “You do realise I’ve just beaten you 4 times, right?”

He nodded. “One more round”, he proposed, “and a level of your choosing. The winner takes all and… let’s see, can order the loser to do one thing!”

Armin’s enthusiasm was infectious and Candy found herself laughing with him. “Alright then”, she said, smothering her laugh in her hand. “Hope you know how to do the chicken dance”, she charmingly threw over her shoulder as she settled for the final round.

“That’s all? I can do the chicken dance in my sleep-“

“Naked.”

“Wait, naked?” Armin gulped. “Damn, the stakes are high. Hey, does that mean you’ll do the same thing if I win?”

Candy mustered the guts to throw him a seductive smile, although Armin could clearly see the red staining her cheeks. “If you wanna get me out of these clothes, you’ll have to do better than that, Armin.” 

Armin smoothly replied in a sultry voice: “Trust me, I will”, and Candy flicked her eyes back to the screen to hide the flush on her face.

Candy picked ‘Rainbow Road’, one of the most dreaded courses in the game. At every turn there was a risk of falling off the edge and being plummeted into the unknown depths of the Mario galaxy. It was also the road Armin was most confident in, but Candy didn’t need to know he was the undefeated Rainbow champion. Not until the race was over at least.

It was a horrific battle. There were twists and turns and a lot of shouting. Armin was as impressed by Candy’s creative use of swear words as he was by her hand-eye coordination.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“YOU WIN!” 

This time it was Princess Peach parading around in her little kart, waving at all the peasants she passed.

“Nooooooo”, the whining of the loser sounded through Armin’s room. “I was this close!”

“Oh Candy”, Armin smiled, “Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

A pillow to the face was all the response he got.

Eventually an angry huff escaped her, and she turned him with a bitter expression. “So, what do you want me to do?” Her arms were crossed, lower lip sticking out in a pout. It was adorable. 

For a moment Armin considered calling the whole thing off, but the opportunity was too sweet to pass up on. Stroking his chin in an almost villainous way, he hummed. “I do wonder what you could do. It could be anything really.”

Time passed and Candy was getting more irritated by the minute. “If you leave me hanging like that for much longer, the only thing I’ll do is give you the sweet release of death.” She held up another pillow, and Armin protectively put his hands up.

“Okay, okay”, he surrendered. His back straightened and he scraped his throat solemnly. “I order you… to surprise me!” 

Candy’s expression remained blank. “That’s it?”

“Yup”

As if she was disgusted by the lack of imagination, her nose scrunched up. “That’s the worst order I’ve ever heard. If it’s like that, I’d rather do the chicken dance-“

“-naked?” Armin interfered, wiggling his eyebrows in true Alexy-style.

Her hand flew up, signalling him to stop. “Yeah, on second thought, maybe not.”

“How in the hell am I supposed to surprise you?” Her eyebrows knit together and she sank deep in thought. 

Armin couldn’t stop laughing. He leaned back against the legs of a chair behind him, arms crossed behind his head. The amusement was written across his face. “Don’t worry babe, I’m here all night.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Candy was definitely worried. It had been two hours since Luigi tasted bitter defeat, and Candy had still no idea what she was going to do. She had been pacing through the kitchen for ages, trying to come up with anything. No such luck.

Then the jingling of keys turning could be heard from the hallway. It couldn’t be Alexy’s and Armin’s parents yet, they said they would be out until after midnight. Curiously, Candy popped her head around the corner, only to be met with the sight of cheery blue-haired boy. 

“Candy!” Alexy smiled friendly as he closed the door behind him. In an instant, he was surrounded by slender, tanned arms.

“Alexy! You’re exactly the person I need right now!” Her voice sounded extremely relieved. 

“Alright, alright”, Alexy cuddled. He held her an arm-length apart to take a good look at her. He only had to take a glance at Candy’s expression to grasp the situation. 

“What did he do this time?”

\------------------------------------------

“Alexy. No.”

“Oh come on, Candy, this will definitely surprise him.” With an angelic smile, he pushed the clothes in her arms.

“Should I even ask why you own a Sailor Mars cosplay?”

“Because my brother is a huge nerd that drags me to conventions. And-” Alexy took a dramatic pose, kicking up his leg,“- I have absolute killer legs.”

A small giggle escaped her throat. Say what you want, Alexy was an amazing friend in every sense of the word.

She was appraising the costume in her hands. “How can they fight evil in skirts this short?” she asked incredulously. Candy pulled on the skirt, trying to measure how high up it would be.

Alexy shrugged indifferently. “Magic, I guess.” He started tugging on the clothes impatiently. “Come on, Candy, I’m sure you’ll look positively gorgeous!”

Feeling slightly reassured by Alexy’s cheeriness, Candy resolutely nodded. “Go big or home, right?”

Ten minutes later she had completely transformed into Sailor Mars. Alexy had helped brush her hair and put on the tiara. 

Candy could barely believe she was doing this. 

“You’ll have to do without the red heels, though, you wouldn’t fit in those. But you look stunning.” He spun her around, making the skirt flutter as she twirled. “Hmmm, top and skirt fit perfectly.”

Candy’s heart started beating in her throat. “Alexy, I can’t do this, I’ll die of embarrassment.” Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, hands covering her glowing face.

Alexy bend down, pulling her in a hug. Comforting, he stroked her back, muttering words of encouragement. “Hey, listen to me young lady. I’m your friend. So listen, okay? You look beautiful. My brother is a huge dork. And he absolutely adores you. When he sees you, he’s going to be so surprised he’s going to faint. Trust me.” 

Calmed down by his words, Candy softly nodded. She got on her feet, new determination on her face.

“Now or never.”

She confidently strut out of Alexy’s room, heading for Armin’s door, where Alexy joined her. 

“Oh Candy”, Alexy casually came up closer. “You know, I’m more of a Sailor Mercury type.”

“Wait, what?” Candy hissed, utterly confused.

Alexy whispered right in her ear. “You’re not wearing my cosplay.”  
Candy’s eyes widened in realisation. “Alexy, no-”

But Alexy’s reflexes were faster than her words, and before she knew it, he pushed her through Armin’s door and closed it quickly behind her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Armin was regretting ordering Candy to surprise him. It had been three hours, and he had rather spend those hours with her. He leafed through his gaming magazine for the millionth time, when he heard the clatter of a doorknob turning. Quickly, he leaned back, taking on a nonchalant pose, his eyes focus on the magazine in front of his nose. Hiding how nervous he was, he didn’t immediately turn towards the door, waiting for Candy to address him.

Candy yelped, and with a bang the door closed again. The only noise after that was muffled laughter coming from the hall, probably Alexy’s.

Armin slowly put down the magazine and looked at Candy when the silence continued. 

His throat tightened when he saw her. Barely anything registered in his brain anymore and he wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to laugh or cry. So he chose for complete and utter shock.

Candy looked back at him, her shoulders tight. She kept wringing her hands, probably worried about Armin’s reaction. 

She was breath-taking. Not a single being Armin had ever seen – fictional or real – looked as beautiful as his girlfriend. For a split second he was worried she would smile and disappear, off to fight evil in the name of justice. He couldn’t bear the thought and it drove him towards her. Fast as lightning he stood up and covered the few steps separating him and the goddess of Mars. 

She twitched when he took her left hand. Ever so gently, he bend down on one knee and kissed the back of her hand, as if he was her personal knight, vowing to stand by her side.

Candy’s expression melted at the gesture, all nerves now left behind. She took a step back and drew a small breath. Just like Alexy had learned her earlier, she spun around and exclaimed: “Protected by Mars, the planet of fire, Guardian of War, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I’ll punish you!"

Again, Armin was stunned. Then he shook his head, the surprise dissipated. A heartily laugh filled the room, and Candy joined soon after.

“You really are too perfect”, Armin purred when he took Candy into his arms, “perfect.” He sighed contently against her shoulder and buried his face in the nape of her neck. 

Maybe it was because of all the tension that had been building up, maybe it was the moment, but Armin felt bolder than usual. He trailed soft kisses along the line of her neck, all the way to her collarbone and back up again. 

Candy’s breath hitched as he kept on kissing her. His other hand caressed the back of her head. She tightened her grip on his shirt, pulling him closer to him. 

She pulled away for a moment. “Surprised?” she whispered, out of breath. 

“Hmmm”, Armin hummed, letting his hands roam along the lines of her body. Soon, they reached the edge of the red skirt. “I don’t remember it being this short”, he muttered distractedly. Clearly, his attention was drawn to what waited underneath the skirt. He didn’t have to imagine much, because most of Candy’s slim legs were properly exposed.

Thank the Sailors for miniskirts.

Candy suddenly grabbed his head, pulling his gaze away from her legs and back to her face. “That’s right, Alexy said this was yours?”

Armin shrugged. “Yeah. It was more of a bet with friends, but I did wear it to a convention. Got a lot of compliments that year.” He grinned at the distant memory. “But you definitely wear it better.”

“Is that so?” Candy smiled gently, her eyelids dropping as she inched closer. Their lips touched gently, but it didn’t take long for Candy to find the confidence that came with being Sailor Mars. Lazily, she licked Armin’s bottom lip, playfully tugging at it. She placed her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to be even closer to him. And when Armin’s face grew red and his breath became ragged, she moved in for the kill. Forcing his mouth open, she slid her tongue between his teeth and moved it around. 

His eyes opened because of the surprise, but soon he grew accustomed to the rhythm and he started teasing her too, sucking on her tongue and making her want more. She softly moaned in his mouth as the kisses became more intense, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Armin immediately supported her, letting his hands glide across her thighs while supporting her. He carried her to his bed, tenderly laying her down. Her eyes were dazed, her lips glistening, already a bit swollen from the sheer force of their kisses.

Today really is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for the faves and reviews, it really warms my heart.
> 
> Second of all, I’m sorry you had to wait so long for Armin’s chapter, but I hope I made it up to you ^-^ (sorry I suck at kissing scenes). I’ve written and rewritten Armin’s story several times before it came out the way I wanted to. It’s really hard to balance cheerful characters when your speciality is pure angst. Add to that two months of summer jobs and cramming for resit exams, and a 5000 word paper I put off until 3 days before the deadline, and you’ll have an explanation as to why I wrote this at 1 in the morning.
> 
> Don’t tell me Armin wouldn’t cosplay as Sailor Mars. Because he would. 
> 
> In regard to Kentin and whether or not I’ll write a story for him: I’ve decided I’ll give it a shot. I’ll have to base most of his personality on the Amour Sucré manga, and it might not be as good as the others, but for the Kentin-fans out there, I’m willing to suffer. There will be camping involved. Also muscles.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
